


Before Anastomosis

by Rifa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Relationship, Casual Sex, Double Ended Dildo, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Kirkwall, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Tent Sex, Trans Fenris, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Set before Bullfinch's "Anastomosis" fic - After the events in Kirkwall Fenris travels freely working as a mercenary and hired sword, leading him to join a company in Tevinter who are pushing back against the Qunari threat. He falls into a comfortable and casual relationship with the captain of the company and revels in his newly discovered sexual freedom.





	Before Anastomosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bullfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/gifts).



> This fic is written for Bullfinch as a sort of prequel to [Anastomosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905061/chapters/34522433). Fenris is trans in this fic and uses AFAB language for his body (breasts/clit/cunt mostly).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fenris stood up from the low burning fire and stretched, eyes narrowed over the dark horizon. His watch was ending soon and it had thankfully been uneventful. The stars glimmered in the vast sky above him and the Nocen sea was shining in the far distance. They were patrolling the High Reaches, following reports of Qunari ships traveling from Seheron to the Northern shoreline. A bold move, one Fenris would have discredited as rumor if it weren’t for the Captain’s sources.

 

The rest of the company was asleep, bundled against their bedrolls near the fire or tucked away in their tents. Fenris had been with the company for a few months now, traveling through the countryside and wilderness of Tevinter to head off the growing Qunari threat. It had been one of Fenris’ better arrangements since he left Kirkwall.

 

Fenris weaved his bare feet between sleeping bodies and knelt at the massive sleeping form of the next watch. 

 

“Issala,” Fenris coaxed the Tal Vashoth from his slumber. “It’s your watch.”

 

Issala grunted and rolled over, rubbing a hand over his face and up against his blunted horns, “I’m up.”

 

Fenris stood back up, ears twitching as he gave one last scan of the borders of their camp as Issala slowly stood and did up his weapon belt. 

 

“Anything?” Issala asked quietly.

 

“No,” Fenris answered, suddenly aware of how tired he was now that another was awake in his place. “A few deer passed by the stream.”

 

Issala grunted, casting his eyes about the camp before moving towards the low fire, “Get some rest.”

 

Fenris turned and considered his bedroll, laid out on the edge of the camp with his pack. He was tired but knew that he would have at least an hour before the vigilance wore off enough to allow him to fall asleep. There had been no fighting today, nothing especially taxing to help him nod off quicker.

 

_“I have watch after Issala, so, if you’re up for it, I wouldn’t mind a bit of company.”_

 

Fenris’ ear twitched and he turned to instead head towards the Captain’s tent. He pulled the canvas back and ducked inside, removing his sheathed sword as he crouched in the entrance.

 

“Meera?”

 

The Captain lifted her head from where she lay, a tangle of greying hair and eyes flashing as she met eyes with Fenris. She relaxed as Fenris laid his sword down, shifting her position and raising her bearskin blanket for Fenris to slip under.

 

“How was watch?” She asked as Fenris shed his minimal armor and joined her on her bedroll. She slipped from sleep quickly, watching Fenris with a small smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes.

 

“Fine,” Fenris huffed as he finally laid down, sighing slightly at the warmth and comfort of her tent. “Good weather.”

 

“Hmm,” Meera hummed, closing the distance between them and nuzzling her nose in the crook of Fenris’ shoulder. Fenris smiled against her hair, her hand slipping under the hem of his shirt and gliding over his stomach. “Nice of you to stop by.”

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Fenris chuckled and lifted his tunic, exposing his full chest to Meera’s wandering hand. She purred in his ear before kissing it, her hand moving to palm at one of Fenris’ small breasts. Fenris groaned low in his throat as she pinched at his nipple, twisting her fingertips to trace the lines of lyrium there.

 

Fenris called up the lyrium so it glowed dimly under the pelt, reflecting in the Captain’s eyes as she hummed her appreciation. She propped herself on her elbow as she continued to trace the glowing lines, only to be distracted with the lean muscles at Fenris’ stomach again, circling down to Fenris’ still-dressed hip bones.

 

“Maker, you’re gorgeous,” Meera grinned as she tugged down on Fenris’ trousers. He helped her and slipped out of them easily, mostly undressed in her bed as he spread his legs for her. Meera’s eyes flicked between Fenris’ legs to one his thighs, running her hand firmly down the flesh there, highlighting a slight scar Fenris had sustained against one of the brands. “So strong, flex it for me.”

 

Fenris smirked before he flexed the muscles in his leg, Meera whistled low in response before bending over Fenris to take his mouth into a kiss. Her kisses were always a bit forceful, pushing deep and raking teeth over his lip. Fenris didn’t know if she did it on purpose, or if it was just another facet of her strong personality. But he didn’t mind, either way, lapping back against her tongue as her hand slipped down between his legs.

 

Meera parted the lips of Fenris’ wet cunt and rubbed across the entirety of it strongly, sparking pleasure out of Fenris’ swollen clit already. His legs bucked up involuntarily, tensing and relaxing as Meera stroked his wetness across him over and over. Fenris groaned lowly into the kiss as he thrust himself up against her hand encouragingly, seeking more friction, more touch.

 

Meera broke their kiss with a smirk and pulled Fenris closer against her with her free arm until his back was propped against her chest. She wrapped her arm around his chest, holding him tightly as she breached him, slipping two fingers into his cunt.

 

Fenris gasped and bucked up against her hand, her thumb rubbing generously against the swollen sensitive nub there as Fenris bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out. They had done this before and it was no secret that Fenris and the Captain were partaking in each other, but he didn’t want to wake up everyone in the camp. Meera breathed a laugh against his bare skin, well aware of how much he was holding back and challenged him with another finger inside of him.

 

“Oh yeah, Fenris, don’t wake everyone up,” She whispered against him, the smile evident in the curl of her words as Fenris trembled against her. “Maker you’re sensitive, it’s only two fingers.”

 

While that was true, she was also curling her fingers and brushing them right against the spot that made Fenris buckle and writhe in pleasure. She knew what she was doing and Fenris was willing clay in her hands. Meera’s strong arm flexed as she held him in place and pounded with her fingers right against Fenris’ sweet spot.

 

Fenris cursed, his one arm braced around Meera’s torso behind him and his other hand gripping the bedroll beneath him as Meera added another finger and kissed his shoulder. She curled them all together, her fingers moved like a wave, stroking up everything inside of Fenris as he thrust needily against her cupped hand. Her thumb flicked his clit and Fenris opened his mouth in a silent cry as he arched his back against her, sweat upon his forehead and on the small of his back.

 

“You’re so easy, Fenris,” Meera teased, pecking small kisses up and down his side. “I don’t know how you’re going to keep up with me if this is all it takes to get you off.”

 

Fenris’ heels dug against the canvas of the tent as he thrust up again into Meera’s hand, his toes curling and heat surging through him as he came. Meera fucked him through it, prolonging his orgasm as he writhed as much as he could in her firm hold. It was so much, he could barely handle it, his body spiking with pleasure and exhaustion in equal waves. His eyes rolled as he bit down on his lip, listening to the lewd wet sounds Meera was working from his soaking cunt.

 

Meera let go of him, slipping out from under him without removing herself from his cunt. Fenris panted where he laid, watching as the Captain rearranged herself between his legs, watching her fingers work in and out of him with a reverence that heightened Fenris’ pleasure. 

 

“You can take a bit more, can’t you?” Meera smirked up at Fenris. “Can’t you?”

 

Fenris licked his dry lower lip and tried to answer, the words swimming in the thick fog of his head as Meera continued to fuck her fingers in and out of him. “Y-yes,” He stuttered between strangled moans, “P-please-”

 

Meera grinned up at him and kissed the inside of his thigh before lowering her mouth down to- Fenris’ body stiffened, tense in anticipation just as Meera lapped at his clit. It was like a lightning strike, lights sparking in the edges of Fenris’ vision at the wet warmth that lapped and suckled at his swollen nub. 

 

Fenris ceased to exist outside of his cunt, itself a lightning rod of pleasure that bolted through him and lit up the lyrium until it was flaring in orgasm after orgasm. His entire body shook and trembled, tense as a lyre string and singing out at every pluck. It all built up upon itself, into a powerful and overwhelming surge as he clapped a hand against his mouth and turned against the bearskin to screech.

 

Meera relented, slowly slipping her fingers from Fenris’ soaked hole as he thrust mindlessly through his final orgasm. By the time he regained any degree of composure, Meera was up close to him brushing sweaty locks from his face and stroking his cheek. 

 

Fenris blinked slowly at her, “Thank you,” he croaked, and Meera giggled lightly.

 

“You wanna stay in my tent?” Meera asked as she pulled the bearskin up over Fenris’ exposed body.

 

“Hmm, until your watch is over,” Fenris closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him now that his orgasm was fading slowly from his body. “If that is alright.”

 

“Of course,” Meera said, wrapping an arm around him and stroking up and down his back. “I’ll wake you after my watch.”

 

Fenris let himself drift off, comforted by the idle touch and the rhythm of Meera’s breathing as she laid beside him. It was nice to have this, to have someone he could seek comfort and pleasure in who asked for little in return. Of course, Meera was the Captain of the company, so everything between them went back to professional respect when they weren’t in her tent. There was no relationship or romance beyond enjoying each other’s bodies, and that suited Fenris perfectly.

 

Since leaving Kirkwall, Fenris had taken to casual intimacy easily, delighting in the abundance of strangers and cohorts who were all too happy to explore and savor the pleasures his body held. It wasn't always easy to find those who would treat him with the respect Fenris demanded or partners who wouldn’t fall hopelessly smitten with him. But when he did find them, it did his body and his heart good to let go and enjoy.

 

A younger version of himself would have been mortified by even thinking of conducting himself like this, he was sure of that. But he had long since rejected the poison that had been simmering in his mind that made him deny himself the strength and pleasures of his body. He had spent years scared of the lyrium in his markings, unable to trust himself to know how to wield it without the oversight of prying Tevinter mages. It hadn’t been until he took ownership of it, pride and strength from his body and reclaimed it that he had come to learn how much he could do with it. He was much stronger now, able to hold his own for himself and whomever he chose. 

 

It was around that same time he reclaimed his sexuality to its fullest. Why should he continue to deny himself pleasure? Deny himself the connections and the delight in his body? It had taken so long to come to it fully and to indulge himself without the branded-in expectations he carried of himself from people that no longer held his leash. Or even the expectations that he absorbed from others, from his own trauma and terror at how he had been used.

 

He had watched Isabella with envy for years, jealous of how easily she was able to go after her pleasure without anything holding her back. He had spent what felt even longer pining for Hawke, hovering in his shadow in the wake of their one night together. Looking back now only tossed tinder onto the fire that was burning low in his chest, although he knew carrying anger for the years lost to him, again and again, would bring him no peace.

 

It didn’t matter to Fenris any longer. He knew who he was and the only person he owed was himself. And what he owed himself was the freedom to do as he pleased and only follow his own drum. It had led him from Kirkwall across the Marches, to Antiva, Neverra, and all while twisting in and out of Tevinter’s southern border. The work was plentiful and Fenris was most at ease when he had his sword in hand, when he was active and applying his skills. The fresh air and nature had been good for his soul while helping to hunt down slavers and protect others nurtured his spirit.

 

Meera woke him and he excused himself to find his bedroll, flopping on it and sleeping before he could pull his own blanket across himself. He wasn’t woken again until the sun flirted against his eyelids and nudged him awake. Northern Tevinter’s mountains greeted him, bathed in the soft warm hues of the sun rising over the not-so-distant sea.

 

The morning went as was routine. The company gathered to eat and chat around the morning fire, everyone coming and going to pack their things and tear down the camp before returning. Meera unfolded one of her many maps near the fire, squinting down at it appraisingly as she rubbed her chin in contemplation. 

 

Fenris stretched for the coming day, joined before too long by a few other members of the company who were eager to have him lead a few forms for them. While about half the company were ‘Vints themselves, they hadn’t had an opportunity to learn some of the martial skills Fenris had trained in, and he was happy to give them a lesson or two when the opportunity arose. 

 

Eventually, Meera called them back to the center of camp where she stood in her armor with her hands at her hips. The hot Tevinter sun highlighted every battle scar upon her face, “over fifty years of kicking ass” she would say in gesture to the crisscrossed map of scars across her body. Fenris smiled at the thought as he stood to wait for the day’s orders.

 

“We’re about a day’s hike from an old mining town, just a bit north of here,” Meera’s voice carried an easy confidence and authority that ensured the trust of those who followed her. “Those of you who were with me last season in the High Reaches will remember it, the owner of the tavern and I are on good terms. He doesn’t care who drinks or stays there as long as we have some coin, which we do, and you folks deserve a nights sleep in a bed before we reach the coast.”

 

Murmurs of excitement followed and Fenris looked to the members of the company who had been around longer than him, Issala included. He looked relieved at the news, telling Fenris that even a Tal Vashoth had stayed in the Tevinter town without incident. That was enough for Fenris, while he didn’t like to attract unwanted attention to himself while back in his homeland, he knew he could handle whatever came at him well enough. Besides, between Danarius’ death, the Tale of the Champion, and his recent stints killing Qunari in Tevinter, he had gained a reputation that provided another layer of armor.

 

The company hiked through the mountain’s paths and plateaus through the day, the designated navigator leading with his eyes scanning both the path ahead and the compass in his hand. The rest of them followed behind, a few paces apart as they watched and listened for trouble. Fenris held up the back of the line with Meera, where she preferred him to be in case there was trouble. They had been lucky in their stint in the mountains, if the Qunari were traversing the peaks they were keeping themselves scarce, unless they had just missed them.

 

Meera usually didn’t like chit-chat while they were on the move in what could be enemy territory, but Fenris couldn’t help but notice how often she kept looking back at him.

 

“What is it?” Fenris asked finally.

 

“I was just thinking what a shame it's been that we haven’t had a good fight in a while,” Meera mused, smile creeping across her face.

 

“I see,” Fenris couldn’t help but smile at the mischievous look on her face. “Why is that?”

 

“You look amazing when you’re killing Qunari,” Meera was staring out over the rest of the band, grin still twisted upon her face. “I miss those war cries, you’re always so quiet.”

 

Meera dropped her voice at the end of her sentence. Fenris’ ears were hot and he knew it wasn’t from the sun overhead. Meera was merciless with her teasing but Fenris wouldn’t have it any other way, she had tapped into what made him come back time and time again. Always challenging him, taking charge in exactly the way Fenris discovered he enjoyed, and always giving and rewarding him when he rose to her challenges.

 

“There is not much I can do about that,” Fenris looked over at Meera, keeping his response ambiguous. 

 

“Would walls help?” Meera smirked back at Fenris, eyebrow cocked. “Stone between us and the rest of the group?”

 

Fenris’ ear twitched in interest, Meera chuckled at his expression.

 

“If you want,” Meera shrugged her shoulders as she shielded her eyes to peer ahead, “I gotta talk to Decima about something, you hold up the back of the line for me. And just consider it, my door will be open tonight.”

 

Meera winked at Fenris before skipping off down the rocky slope they were negotiating, as if she were a deer and not a warrior just south of sixty. Fenris ran a hand through his hair as his cheeks heated at her proposition. The woman had him wrapped around her finger, but he couldn’t say he minded.

  
  
  
  


They reached the small old mining town as the sun neared the distant Anderfels. It was quaint and nearly deserted from what Fenris could tell. He wondered how long ago the mine had exhausted the ore and lyrium found beneath their feet, old slave quarters made of stone crumbling and reclaimed back into the mountain it was carved from. An old mansion was built and carved of stone from what once must have been a stunning cliff face. Only a few other buildings, much newer and better maintained, dotted the mountainside. He watched as herds of woolly goats were pushed up the hills by shepherds, filling up the one remaining slave quarters that had not completely collapsed.

 

Meera guided them to the massive stone mansion, which appeared to now serve as a tavern and town center of sorts. Fenris was curious to know the town’s history, how what had clearly been a master’s home had been turned into a tavern.

 

Once inside, the picture became clearer. More than half of the rooms inside the mansion had experienced structural collapses, arrogance and magic was apparently not enough to tame the mountains. The tavern inside was cozy, twisting rooms and newly built wooden walls providing many smaller spaces to drink in what felt like a maze. 

 

The company found their rooms for the night, large common spaces with rows of beds that they began to claim right away. Fenris threw his pack down on one, although he was sure he would be visiting Meera tonight, he didn’t want to be without.

 

They took over one of the larger spaces in the tavern and immediately filled the table with tankards and smoked meats. The company had spent a week sleeping in the wilderness and without much more than water to drink. Morale was high around the table, tankards crashing in cheers and shouts echoing over the games of diamondback and wicked grace that had picked up.

 

Fenris let himself be carried by the wave of high spirits, playing a couple of hands and drinking happily until Meera stood abruptly from the table. She slammed her empty tankard down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she met Fenris’ gaze.

 

“Fenris, if you have a moment,” Her tone was business-like but quiet enough to not alert the others. “I’d like you to take a look at one of my ‘Vint maps, there are a few notes that still need translating.”

 

Meera flashed a lopsided grin and Fenris nearly inhaled his gulp of ale. 

 

The Captain left quietly, ghosting herself from the rowdy table to her private room. Fenris’ ears were burning, the warmth of the drink mulling perfectly with the arousal that began to burn lowly within him. Any doubts he had about taking Meera up on her offer were long gone.

 

Fenris finished his drink, taking his time to enjoy it and finish one last hand in the diamondback game before he excused himself from the party. He smiled and shrugged off the protests hurled at his absence, laughing and waving them off as they demanded another game to earn back what he had won.

 

Meera’s private room was a level above the rest of the group’s, up a narrow service staircase and around a few corners. Fenris couldn’t help but notice how far it was from the tavern on the ground floor and the sleeping quarters, remembering Meera’s earlier challenge with a flush.

 

Fenris knocked at Meera’s door and was already undoing his sheath from his shoulder when Meera opened the door and his jaw dropped. She leaned against the doorframe, legs bare leading up to a thick and bobbing cock erect from her crotch. A strap-on. 

 

Fenris grinned at the sight of and laughed low in his throat, “What a pleasant surprise captain,” Meera crossed her arms and smirked back, her cleavage abundant against the low neckline of her loose tunic. “But what if it was someone else at the door?”

 

“Ah, well,” Meera shrugged one shoulder, lopsided grin twisting impishly at Fenris. “Then they would have gotten an eyeful, I suppose. But no matter. You certainly took your time getting here.”

 

Fenris could barely keep his eyes off the phallus strapped at Meera’s crotch, minutely embarrassed as heat filled his cheeks and crawled to the tips of his ears, “Apologies, captain.”

 

“You can do better than that,” Meera winked and slipped backward into her room, leather-covered cock bouncing as she did. 

 

Fenris nearly growled in a breath as he followed, dropping his sword to the ground and slamming the door shut as he rushed to remove his armor. Meera sat back on her luxurious four-poster, legs spread generously as she watched with a wicked grin. Fenris disrobed quickly, discarding his tunic and leggings with abandon, all with Meera watching and humming her approval.

 

“Wait-” Meera lifted a finger as Fenris moved to meet her at the bed, “You owe me for keeping me waiting, that’s no way to treat your captain.”

 

Fenris tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes. Meera played with their dynamic in a way that kept Fenris on his toes, always pulling rank and taking charge but never in a way that ever bristled him. It was always playful and Fenris was always game.

 

“I want to see that handsome mouth put to work,” Meera fisted the fake cock between her legs and pumped it theatrically, an action that Fenris couldn’t deny made him a little wet. “Suck my cock, Fenris.”

 

Fenris chuckled softly and lowered himself between Meera’s spread legs, “As you say, captain.”

 

Truthfully, it was exactly what Fenris wanted to do when he first saw her standing with cock propped between those strong thighs. It had been a while since he had sucked down a cock, and even longer since he had worshipped one on a lady. His cunt was already wet, warm and nearly dripping as he opened his mouth to lap up the cock’s underside, tasting the tangy leather.

 

Meera moaned softly, eyes lidded as Fenris met them and gently licked at her cock. Fenris knew he could make a good show of sucking down a cock, real or not, and was eager to destroy her with those skills. He lapped up the underside again, swirling the tip of his tongue along the tip as his saliva soaked into the firm leather and rolled down along its generous length. Once it was slicked, he took it in his mouth, bracing his hands against Meera’s strong thighs as he slowly inched further and further down the stiff and unforgiving cock.

 

“Oh shit,” Meera breathed, jaw dropping in awe as Fenris managed to take the entire length within his throat. He held it for one trembling moment before falling off it to gasp, coughing as saliva dripped from his mouth and the tip of the soaked cock. “You’re amazing.”

 

“Thank you,” Fenris smirked up at Meera, slipping one his hands down to part the damp folds of his cunt to feel the dampness that gathered there. His clit was swollen and thick above it, a bundle of electric nerves as Fenris coated in with the wetness from his entrance. 

 

It had been a while since he had floored Meera like this. The pure desire and arousal in her gaze spurring on Fenris’ own excitement. It reminded him of the look on her face when he first met her in battle, aiding them against a force of Sten warriors, splitting one nearly in half with his lyrium-infused blade. It reminded him of the first time she had run her hands along his exposed body, gliding up the lyrium brands and lean muscle with reverence.

 

She watched him like that now, clearly whoever had played at sucking her cock before him had left her unsatisfied. 

 

“I wish I could feel it,” Meera said as she watched, eyes wide as Fenris sucked the cock down over and over again as he played with his cunt. “Shit, I’m so wet.”

 

Fenris came up for breath, “Thrust into it.”

 

“You sure?” Meera asked, already bracing her hands against the bed beneath her.

 

“Absolutely,” Fenris affirmed before taking the cock again, letting his mouth slacken to encourage her. 

 

Meera thrust testingly, pushing over Fenris’ flat tongue and into his mouth. He moaned encouragingly, rubbing his clit as she breathed an excited laugh and thrust fiercely. The cock pushed past his mouth into his throat and out again, Meera shifting her aim before forcing in even faster and faster. Fenris let his mouth slacken further, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth as his captain fucked his mouth.

 

“Maker,” Meera breathed as she slowed to a stop, Fenris giving the cock one last loving suckle before backing off of it. “I want to fuck you so bad, get up here.”

 

Fenris wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lifted himself on trembling legs. He wiped the wetness from his cunt and his mouth against his thigh as he followed Meera to the bed. She pulled herself back, Fenris clamoring to straddle her before she could move from the position.

 

“Oooh I see,” Meera smirked up at Fenris as she laid back, feeling up and down Fenris’ back and sides. “Going to give me another show?”

 

Fenris chuckled as he pulled open the loose laces of Meera’s tunic, freeing her breasts to take one in hand. Her chest was as scarred and marked as her face, a web of history that she would be all too willing to tell after they laid spent next to each other. Fenris’ favourite had to be the tangle of discolored lightning scars that crossed her breast, up and over her shoulder. A saarebas, or so she said, caught her in a lightning trap that should have killed her. He rubbed at the raised skin with his thumb as he kneaded her breast and rubbed his wet cunt up and down the cock’s slicked length.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Fenris smiled down at Meera, his hand running up and down the thick cords of muscle in her arm now. 

 

“I know,” Meera grinned as she caressed Fenris’ thighs, fingers turning to claws to scratch deliciously across his markings. “So are you going to get on my cock or just tease it, pretty boy?”

 

“I was enjoying myself but, if you insist,” Fenris teased. He reached down between his legs and found the thick cock, nudging it between his folds and slowly lowering himself down on it. He moaned as it stretched him, filling his cunt as he breathed low and slowly impaled himself on it.

 

Fenris groaned as it seated fully inside of him. They were flush against one another, Fenris stretched wide open and full upon the thick strap-on. He writhed against it, letting his body adapt to it as Meera folded her hands behind her head and watched with a lazy grin. 

 

“How’s it feel?” Meera teased, her cheeks flushed under her scars as she watched Fenris’ soaked cunt grind wantonly against her.

 

“Fasta vass,” Fenris breathed. 

 

“Nothing like reducing a man to his native tongue,” Meera teased as her hands wrapped around Fenris’ hips, snaking her fingers to claw at Fenris’ ass. 

 

Fenris purred at the cloying touch, thrusting himself back and forth on the cock lazily as he continued in Tevene, “Your cock feels amazing, I can’t wait to fuck myself on it.”

 

Meera laughed, “What’s that mean?”

 

Fenris smirked, lifting himself on his knees, “I’ll show you.”

 

Meera’s hands gripped Fenris’ hips as he began to fuck himself on her cock. He started out nice and slow, slipping delicately from the thick length before lowering himself upon it. Meera’s hands tightened on his hips as he went faster, lifting almost completely from the cock before slamming himself back upon it. The phallus was stiffer than a real cock, unforgiving as it stretched and ground inside of Fenris.

 

It hit all the right spots, dragging its built-in bulges along Fenris’ sensitive walls as he fell forward on his hands and fucked himself wildly upon it. Panting and groaning as it split him, filling him until he felt as if it would burst, pleasure burning up and down his spine. Meera moaned back to him, thrusting up in time to reach even deeper inside him. She pinched at one of his nipples, causing Fenris to buck in surprise as drool fell from him.

 

Fenris forced himself to lean back, to give Meera the full view of his body as he rode her cock. She groaned as his lyrium glowed and thrust faster, his small breasts bouncing lewdly as he threw his head back and moaned.

 

Meera gripped his hips and slammed him down onto her cock, panting as she gasped, “Let me fuck you properly, let me-”

 

Fenris nodded breathlessly, slipping carefully off her cock to see it coated with his wetness. He flopped back against the pillows, spreading his legs wide as his body buzzed with arousal. Meera kissed down his thighs, tongue flicking out along his lyrium brands as she moved up between his legs. 

 

“Look at that,” She whispered approvingly as she parted Fenris’ wet cunt with her fingers, his entrance stretched and messy under her gaze. “You’re not close, are you?”

 

Fenris blinked at her as he fought to catch his breath, panting as she rubbed at his thick sensitive clit, “Perhaps but- I can- I will take care of you- Of course-”

 

Meera chuckled as she rubbed her cock up and down against Fenris, teasing his clit further, “Of course, I just don’t want to tire you out before the main attraction.”

 

“The what?” Fenris asked right before Meera filled him in one strong thrust, knocking the words from his tongue and the sense from his mind. 

 

She breathed a victorious laugh, pushing Fenris’ legs up so his feet dangled in the air, his ass lifted from the bed. Fenris braced himself at the new angle, moaning as the cock inside of him pressed against his tightened walls. Meera smirked and started thrusting in shallow rolls of her hips, the cock pushing up into the deepest part of Fenris. 

 

Fenris bit his lip to stop himself from crying out when Meera found his sweet spot, his eyes blinking open as Meera grabbed his chin and stared deeply into his eyes.

 

“Don’t,” She punctuated the word with a quick thrust that rattled a cry of surprise from Fenris. “I want to hear you, don’t stop yourself. I’ve heard you on the battlefield, I want to hear that.”

 

Fenris slipped his face from her grasp, “But the others-”

 

“Won’t hear you all the way up here,” Meera pressed, “Trust me, you’re safe. You can be as loud as you want.”

 

Fenris narrowed his eyes as he nuzzled against the pillows beneath him, smirk spreading slowly on his face, “I don’t need your reassurance.”

 

“As you say,” Meera rolled her eyes, playfully shoving at Fenris’ face before she hooked Fenris’ legs over her shoulders and pounded into him. 

 

The gauntlet had been thrown. Meera fucked into Fenris like a wild animal, gripping onto his legs to brace herself as she pounded deeper and deeper into Fenris’ tightened entrance. Fenris cried out as the lyrium in his brands lit in response to the heightened pleasure, his hands tightening in the sheets as Meera sunk herself into him harder and harder.

 

Meera grinned at every curse, every cry and growling groan that she worked from him. She thrust fast and hard, slamming the bundle of nerves and pleasure inside of Fenris each time. She fucked with a stamina that Fenris would have been impressed by if he could carry a coherent thought. He could distantly feel wetness slip from him, trailing down to coat his cheeks as Meera pounded and pounded. 

 

The cock felt impossibly big at this angle as his walls tightened in orgasmic pulses. Its shape and rigidness mimicking something closer to a qunari cock than a human’s. The soft mound of leather at the base rubbed at his clit every time Meera bottomed out, forcing more intense pleasure from his body. 

 

Fenris went rigid on what felt like his dozenth orgasm, his body twitching and thrashing under the unrelenting cock as Meera laid her hand across his chest and held him. He growled low like an animal before it turned into a roar, ripping through his sore throat as the lyrium flared in a flash.

 

Meera groaned and continued, pressing her weight fully on Fenris as she pounded, “One more, come on.”

 

Fenris could barely take it any longer, his body out of his control as the pleasure peaked in a burning needy core inside of him. He shouted as it popped deep within, pleasure washing over him as wetness burst from him. Pleasure flooded his body as he arched back, contorting under Meera as the cock slipped from him and he felt a gush of wet slip from him.

 

Meera was laughing by the time Fenris regained his senses, blinking up to see Meera’s torso flecked with droplets of liquid. Fenris blinked before he twitched at the feeling of dampness under his ass, cooling into the soaked sheets.

 

“Ah,” He breathed, his head spinning as he reached down to feel his sloppy wet hole. “I’m sorry, you may need to request fresh sheets.”

 

Meera slapped her knee as she laughed even harder, “Why are you sorry? That was- Wow- Why didn’t you tell me you could squirt?”

 

Fenris brushed his tangled white hair from his eyes and shrugged, “You did not ask. Besides, I can’t always.”

 

“Damn,” Meera looked down at her exposed breasts, dappled with droplets, “As if I wasn’t turned on already with those noises. You up for another round? I got a surprise for you.”

 

“Another?” Fenris smirked as he laid back, if it weren’t for the cold wet spot he had squirted all over the bed he might have been able to nod off right there and then. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Meera flashed an impish grin and hopped up from the bed. She undid the leather harness and let it and the cock fall to the ground, skipping naked over to one of her packs to rummage through it. Fenris rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow to admire Meera’s ass as she dug through the bag.

 

“Aha,” She announced, turning with a large long object in his hands. She unwound the dark silk from it to reveal a long, thick double-ended cock. “Hmm? What do you think?”

 

Fenris sat up as Meera brought it over, up close he could tell it would have been expensive. These were specialty items, only made by a few craftsmen in the field, and this one was thick with a bendable center, wrapped in halla leather.

 

“I haven’t seen one of these in years,” Fenris commented as he held its girth appreciatively, tugging it teasingly in Meera’s hands.

 

“And here I thought I might have finally found something you haven’t seen before,” Meera slipped a step back, indicating the luxurious pelt rug on the stone floor.

 

Fenris slid off the bed, wet rolling down his thighs lewdly as he chuckled, “I’ve seen a lot, Meera, you’re going to need to do better than that.”

 

Meera knelt back on the fur rug, holding herself up with one arm behind her back as she spread her splayed legs. She winked as Fenris joined her, closing his body against hers and pressing in for a kiss. He straddled her leg, thrusting minutely against her thigh as he reached between her legs and stroked at her cunt. It was dripping wet and Meera inhaled sharply at the touch, sensitive from the built-up arousal. 

 

She raked her nails up and down Fenris’ back before pushing him off of her. Fenris settled across from her, taking the double cock in his hand as Meera parted the lips of her cunt invitingly. Fenris groaned, nudging the cock up and down her as he knelt forward again.

 

“I want to eat you out,” Fenris met Meera’s eyes, licking his lower lip eagerly. 

 

Meera shook her head, “Down boy, I’m too riled up for that, just fuck me.”

 

Fenris huffed, slipping a hand down to finger at her cunt. She was already open, taking two fingers in easily with the smallest of gasps, rocking her hips against Fenris’ hand as he stroked up against her velvety walls. She clenched down possessively on his fingers as he called the lyrium up into them, knowing they would tingle just slightly inside of her.

 

“Fuck,” She gasped, “Come on.”

 

Fenris smirked at her, “Sorry, did you want something?”

 

Meera growled in response, thrusting against his hand, “I want you to fuck me with that cock deep inside of you. I want it to fill you while you take me.”

 

Fenris breathed a laugh at Meera’s intense glare, the small twist of her smirk, “Right away, captain.”

 

Fenris brought the cock up against Meera again, having to only press a little to have it slip easily into her entrance. Meera moaned and opened her legs wider as Fenris guided the smooth white toy inside of her, parting and filling her. He worked it gently into her hole, fucking slowly as she screwed up her face and relaxed against it. 

 

“Get on it, get on the other end,” Meera’s words slurred as she nodded eagerly at Fenris, taking the toy in her hand to pump a little faster into her cunt.

 

Fenris knelt back and tried to remember the right position to take the other end. Truthfully, he barely remembered the last time he had been speared on one of these contraptions, only bits and pieces, everything else replaced with better memories. He let it fall away, mirroring Meera’s position and parting his stretched entrance as Meera held the cock for him.

 

He pressed himself on it slowly, acutely aware of the pressure pushing into Meera as he shifted upon it. Meera watched him with lidded eyes, biting her lip as she began to pump the cock, fucking it into both of them as Fenris took the rest in easily. 

 

Within a moment, they were arranged in a tangle of legs and cock, both rocking their hips in time as the cock pulsed back and forth between both of their holes. It only took a little movement to be rewarded with more, both of their bodies giving and taking at the same time as their moans filled the room. 

 

Meera was watching Fenris intensely, her eyes flicking from his split entrance up his clenched stomach muscles to his sweating face. Fenris held her gaze when her eyes met his, soaking up the desire and attraction in her eyes. Meera made no secret of her appreciation of Fenris’ body and its every function and her honesty was one of the things that kept Fenris coming back to her. She never even feigned disinterest in his markings, or his sex, instead sighing happily when she got a chance to see him in his glory. 

 

Refreshing. Bare honesty and simplicity in their attraction and actions. It was all Fenris wanted. Tangled up here on the floor, fucking each other with the same cock lodged deeply inside of them. Fenris felt his orgasm build as Meera fucked herself ruthlessly on her end, imagining it was his own cock ramming into her, feeling as amazing as it did now in his own cunt.

 

Fenris cried out as he came, his body tensing and twitching as it thrust the toy further into Meera, who screeched and came only a moment later. They continued like this, Fenris chasing the last drops of pleasure his body had as he watched Meera’s eyes roll and her head fall back in bliss as multiple orgasms ravished her.

 

Meera was still going as Fenris fell back against the rug, exhausted and spent but too tired to attempt to wriggle off the cock as Meera fucked one last orgasm out of herself. His legs were trembling, his cunt aching and wetness smeared all over his thighs. The room had been cool when he entered but now felt hot as a steam bath, sweat sticking his hair to his face. 

 

“Fuck,” Meera cursed as she slowed to a stop. 

 

Fenris looked to watch her slide off the cock and carefully slip it from Fenris’ thoroughly fucked cunt and toss it aside. She flopped down beside Fenris, throwing a heavy arm over his chest as she nuzzled just under his ear.

 

“You good?” She asked, pecking a small kiss on his neck. 

 

“Very, you?” Fenris throat was sore, his voice raspy. 

 

Meera made a strangled sound against him and Fenris couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You still need clean sheets,” Fenris said as he remembered the damp mattress. 

 

“Nah,” Meera sighed sleepily, “Floor’s fine.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out [my dragon age Tumblr](http://glowyelfboyfriend.tumblr.com/) for more writing and info on how to get your own fic written by me!


End file.
